This Winter will be a Special One
by pinkdude64
Summary: Harry visits Ginny at her muggle flat, and things become quite fun.


Smiling, Harry and Ginny stumbled into Ginny's muggle flat, cheeks red and noses running. They had just spotted a group of muggle children outside playing in the snow and decided to join in on the fun, ending with a romantic kiss in the snowfall, and one fat, icy snowball smacked against the back of Harry's head. "Ms. Ginny, don't snog Harry! It's yucky!" one child had said. But Harry and Ginny didn't care; they loved each other and favored snogging in the snow over playing in the snow any day. But for the child's sake, the couple had crept up the stairs leading to Ginny's flat, pausing every few steps or so to steal a kiss from one another before finally reaching the door.

Once inside, Harry and Ginny both proceeded to remove their coats and other "winter-ware", until they were only clothed in sweaters and jeans.

"That is a lovely sweater you are wearing, Harry."

"Well, I do believe you were the pretty witch who knitted it, Ginny."

"I do believe it's a Ginny Wesley original, but I think what underneath it is even more beautiful."

"If you say so."

Harry ripped off his sweater and T-shirt and carelessly threw them aside, almost knocking over a lamp as he did.

"You are beautiful," Ginny said as she traced his toned muscles in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you, Sweetheart," Harry replied leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Tackiness kills the mood, Harry," Ginny mumbled as Harry moved from her neck to her lips.

Harry kissed Ginny with all the passion and love he had for her, and Ginny held nothing back with her kissing either.

"You know, Harry, I hear that body heat warms the body faster than tea," she said smugly.

"Well, it would kill me for you to be cold," Harry said as he hoisted her into his arms as he proceeded to her bedroom.

Ginny's bedroom was the most stunning room in the flat. It's walls were painted bright yellow with a strip of a green boarder finishing off at the top. But of course the most magnificent piece of the room was her mahogany king-sized bed placed right in the center of the wall opposing the door.

Harry placed Ginny's body on the bed before lying next to her and snogging, as little Teddy called it, "Her face off".

Ginny's hands swept recklessly through Harry's already mangled hair as he attempted to unbutton Ginny blouse, taken off her sweater before hand. Gradually, Harry thrust the sleeves away from her chilly arms, revealing a sight he had only fantasized about seeing- two mounds rested upon Ginny's chest, covered by a skimpy lace bra. It looked all two easy to tear it in half to uncover her breast, but Harry hoped to see it again later, so he laid his back against the bed allowing Ginny to easily remove his stubborn jeans.

Once the two of them had been stripped down to their underwear, Harry paused. "Are you sure, Ginny? You don't have to do this you if you don't want to, you know."

"Harry, look, I love you, and I'm ready"

Harry pulled the covers over his and Ginny's bodies as he felt the adrenaline rush from his feet to his head and back again.

***

Ginny peered over to the sleeping body beside her that was, Harry Potter- her hero, the wizarding world's hero, everyone's hero, but right now, he was lying next to her, sleeping as soundlessly as ever, just the way she wanted it. As she lifted the covers off her naked body as quietly as possible, Ginny stole a kiss from Harry's nose, still hoping not to wake him. She crept over to the door leading into the bathroom, stepped through, and shut it quickly and softly before turning to face her biggest fear. She looked behind a small flowery plant, clutching the long, wooden stick she had placed there the night before. It was her wand, and she was about to use an unfamiliar spell, even though Hermione had been helping her practice it since she was fifteen. Ginny sat down, perching herself on the edge of the bathtub. "_Pregnultio_," she muttered, pointing her wand between her legs. A large scroll appeared out of nowhere, hovering for Ginny to take it.

Ginny grasped the scroll reluctantly, preparing herself for the worst. _Everything will be okay, I probably won't be pregnant, and even if I am, Harry will understand, he might even be happy! Maybe…_

But she didn't want to think about a maybe, Ginny ripped the two cylinders of paper apart, almost tearing the center of the parchment.

"_No, you, Ginny Weasley, are not pregnant,"_ it read.

She let out a rejoicing sigh of relief. She was not pregnant, and she could continue with her happy, normal, Harry-filled life!


End file.
